Family Moments
by Ica013
Summary: Two short Chlollie family one-shots where Chloe and Oliver are parents to twins Robbie and Ava. Pure Fluff. Story icon by Alxnhnt22
1. First Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights etc to smallville or characters. All characters belong to DC and associated persons

**_First Words_**

Oliver walked quietly towards the bedroom and gently opened the door. He smiled and paused at the scene, which while not uncommon, never failed to take his breath away.

The bedside lamp cast a soft, almost ethereal glow across his wife's face and revealed a small smile dancing across her lips. Nestled on her left hand side was their seven-month-old son who had his arm draped around his twin sister. Both of their mouths were formed in a perfect O and he wondered what they were dreaming about.

He walked over to his wife's side of the bed and dropped a kiss on her forehead; she stirred and grabbed his hand kissing it gently. "Love you Ollie, nice to have you home."

He chuckled and turned off the lamp letting the natural moonlight provide the illumination. "Love you too, Professor." He debated in his mind moving the twins so he wouldn't have to share her. He glanced at the two of them and decided against it, quickly hoping into the bed, his arm extending protectively across them all. He sighed in contentment and allowed his body to relax into a deep sleep where he would have stayed well into the morning had it not been for Ava.

He felt her body wiggling against his torso as a small fist hit him in the throat. The twins were giggling and babbling and wiggling and giggling. He slowly willed his eyes to open and found himself looking into the face of his beautiful co-creator.

"Morning."

"Morning," he mouthed and he blew her a kiss whilst tickling Ava's tummy which bought more giggles.

Chloe blew a kiss back at him and made an attempt to get out of the bed when she stopped and turned her head around and looked at Robbie and Ava. She looked at Oliver, eyes wide… "Did they…?"

His eyes had started to tear. " I'm pretty sure they did…."

"Say mama", "Say dada," they both said at the same time, looking at their offspring before they both burst out laughing. The twins looked up at them smiling before resuming their private conversation.

Oliver pulled Chloe to his side of the bed into a fierce hug. She gently caressed his face with her thumb and he tilted his head down to kiss her.

"Ma" "da", "ma" "da", they looked back at the twins, …Chloe quickly leaned over to grab her phone and started recording.

"Ma ma," came out of Robbie's mouth

"Da da," came out of Ava's and a huge smile crossed the faces of their parents.

"They did," both said in unison.

Chloe jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, coming back with the baby albums. " Ok Dad, I think this is a Kodak moment"…. she leaped back onto the bed as she and Oliver faced the camera…

Oliver looked at the still shot, then back at his family, his heart swelling with love. Definitely one of his happiest moments.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Cake and First Steps<strong>


	2. Cake and First Steps

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who left reviews for the first chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Cake and First Steps<strong>

Chloe smiled as she heard the soft thud of one of her children landing on their bottoms, the diaper cushioning the fall somewhat, followed by the sound of baby giggles and a chorus of "awe, up you get," from the surrounding group of adults who had finally stopped holding them.

At just over one years of age neither of Robbie or Ava had seemed to be in any hurry to be mobile, both being content to stay put where ever they found themselves, generally talking to each other oblivious to anyone else until someone picked them up.

Maybe that had been part of the lack of development in the walking department. There was always someone who wanted to hold and cuddle them. She was thankful that there were two; it saved the pouting of many a person.

The lack of moving had changed about two weeks ago. They had started rolling around, and doing the baby version of the worm…and progressed very quickly from crawling to pulling themselves up on furniture and walking tentatively for several steps before falling down.

Oliver had been working from home for the past week, something he had started doing as often as he could. Well, really he had been watching the twins whilst pretending to work, documenting all the attempts to get from point A to point B.

It never ceased to amaze her that she and Ollie had made these two little blonde bundles of cuteness and that Green Arrow and WatchTower were wrapped around their chubby little fingers…. Well actually they had the entire league wrapped around their fingers. A fact everyone denied on a regular basis.

She spied Oliver at the top of the first floor landing and made her way to him.

"Watcha doin hero?" He motioned to the group surrounding his children, indicating he was watching.

"Bart! What are you doing?" came Mia's voice.

"Hmmm watch." He waived a cupcake in front of Ava's face, placing a smidge of icing on her lips getting her attention. She immediately went to grab the cake and he swiftly bought it out of her reach. To everyone's surprise Ava let go of the couch she had been balancing on and took several firm steps towards Bart. He in turn kept walking backwards until she had walked some 12 steps before stopping her arms outstretched, hands in a grabbing motion towards the cake. He lowered his hands allowing Ava to grab a fist full of cake.

Chloe stood up. "Bart Allen are you bribing my daughter with cake?"

With a huge grin on his face he couldn't deny it. "She's your daughter, obviously she loves cake!" She swatted him.

While the group had gathered around Ava praising her first unaided walk across the room, and dodging her now chocolate covered hands, it seemed that nobody had paid attention to Robbie. He taking the opportunity to leave the noise behind had crawled to the next room.

"Watcha doing buddy?" Oliver smirked at his son. Robbie looked up at his father, green eyes full of life, and smiled.

"You know you just let your sister steal the show," to which Robbie just nodded knowingly. Oliver crouched down and held out his arms expecting Robbie to crawl the 10 or so paces towards him. Instead he was flabbergasted when Robbie got himself up without hint of unsteadiness and walked into his arms hugging him and giggling.

"Love da da."

"I love you to buddy." He said slightly stunned, his baby boy was growing up. As he looked up he saw Chloe with the recorder.

"I think they've been holding out on us."

"I think so too Mr Queen, however, lets eat before they feed Ava all the deserts just to get her to walk again. And then we can discuss our daughters need to be a drama queen," she said merrily.

Oliver sat Robbie down in the high chair next to him, looking around the table. Three years ago a table full of family and friends was something he was resigned to never having. In fact three years ago he was face down in a gutter with a death wish.

Yet here it was in front of him, a wife who was everything to him, two adorable children that he could see would be keeping him on his toes and Mia who was like the sister he never had. Then there were the godparents; Carter, Clark and Lois for Robbie and John Jones, Dinah and Tess for Ava. Around the rest of the table was Bart, AC, Victor, Courtney, Emil and Mrs Kent happily chatting.

"You, Okay Ollie?" asked Dinah.

"Yeah." Just enjoying a happy moment he added silently.


End file.
